Breaking Barriers
by We'relittleHannibals
Summary: Hannibal and Clarice Romance story
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Barriers (A Clarice And Dr. Lector Romance fic.) **

Copyright disclaimers: The characters are not mine. Just the storyline.

Clarice Starling woke up in her bed to the dark crème colored curtains on her French windows being drawn open, by none other, than her new husband, Dr. Hannibal Lector. He was half dressed, wearing perfectly creased black slacks and a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had not yet gotten to buttoning up his shirt.

Clarice smiled at the sight and Lector turned around and smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. She loved that face- and she was exhilarated that this is what she'd be seeing every morning when she opens her eyes and every night when she closes them. For now on. For forever.

She had turned in her badge and her gun two days before, to prove to Lector that she meant it when she said '_I love you'_. Lector insisted that although it was for the best that she give up her job, it was not required for his devoted love and attention. He made this very clear.

"_Clarice, my dear, you know my intentions as well as my love for you."_

Clarice climbed out of bed and walked behind Lector, who was buttoning his shirt in the mirror. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and peaked her head over his shoulder to look at him in the mirror, just as he, himself, was doing.

"So Hannibal- why are you getting fancied up so early today"? Clarice asked lovingly.

Lector turned to face her and put his forehead against hers. He crinkled his nose when he smiled and said "I initially intended to be back before the time you woke up, but as you see, you've ruined my surprise", Lector teased.

Clarice rapped her arms around Lectors neck. She looked down and then back into Lectors eyes with her head cocked slightly to the right.

"Surprise, huh?" Clarice said playfully.

"A surprise, indeed, my dear." Lector said pushing a streak of dark brown hair out of Clarice's face.

Lector parted himself from Clarice, their hands streaking each other's skin until the very last moment they could touch. He went to put his aviator style sunglasses and black fedora on. He slung his coat over his shoulder and a look of remembrance crossed his face.

"Oh, Clarice, you stay here and relax. I made breakfast for you a short while ago. It's sitting on the island in the kitchen. Ta ta, my dear." Lector said. He approached Clarice who was leaning against the fluffy, white, bed. Lector leaned in for one last goodbye kiss. Clarice wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his weight on top of her.

"I don't want you to leave." Clarice whispered into his neck.

Lector looked deep within Clarice's eyes and saw passion. Lots of it.

"Clarice, my dear, you do in fact make me wish to stay with you when you say such things. But I must assure you, I will be back before you can notice."

Lector kissed her ever-so-lightly on the forehead and walked out of the room.

She already noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Barriers: Chapter Two: Lectors surprise**

Lector got into the early model ford and drove into town. He whistled as he drove down the road. Whistled and thought.

He thought about his wife, Clarice, he loved her so. He would do anything for her.

He used to fight the feelings he thought she might have- that she wanted him incarcerated again. He wanted her to love him, even though he would never say it before she announced she felt the same way.

No. He was too clever for that. He knew his intentions from the beginning, but he would not make them blunt.

He knew she was a smart girl, and she could figure it out on her own. When she chose him over her beloved FBI, he knew she really meant something. She expressed that he gave her life meaning- and he felt the same way about her.

She accepted him for the man and the monster that he was. She understood him. Unlike the tabloids and the investigators who labeled him a 'madman', and a 'psychopath'. Not that it bothered him. He is very assured of what he is and why he did what's been done. Just the fact that nobody was ever like Clarice. He would never talk to anyone else when he was incarcerated. Besides Barney. Barney and Clarice were civil and intelligent, unlike the dullards who tried to tear him apart with their common tests. They said he was to complex and sophisticated for them to get anything out of the tests. They were correct in that sense.

He thought about his beloved Mischa. It seemed like it had been a few days since he had a dream about her. Since he was welcome in Clarice's company, it seemed. Maybe he could keep his cherished little sister in his mind and heart peacefully for once. Instead of in nightmares, calling to him in the depths of the night. But he knew Mischa had a wrongful death and that made it seem as if nothing could ever heal. He thought about how he avenged her. Killing off her killers' one at a time. The beasts who could've eaten each other but instead preyed upon a small, helpless, child…

He took a deep breath in and wiped a tear off his cheek. He was at his destination and he needed to be as calm and collected as possible if he really wanted this for Clarice.

He opened his door to the small shopping center in the middle of town. It smelled of the food court which reminded him of what people in this part of the world consider 'classy cuisine'. Maybe Clarice would've been on the upper side of white trash in her earlier years. It was wrong of him to think of her like that, but he accepted her for what she is now, not what she was.

Lector walked into a small dress boutique and began to look around. Black was a beautiful color on Clarice and it was his color of choice for her. He then decided to tease himself and got an ankle length, navy blue, halter neck dress. It was a V-neck cleavage dress with ruffles going from the halter to the center of the V. It was backless to what would be the start of her buttocks. He knew her size. He also knew how lovely this dress would make her look.

When he went to purchase the dress, the man at the counter looked up at him as he was putting it into a zip up carrying bag and said "Pretty expensive to be buying for your lady when she's not even with you."

"Anything for my lady." Lector replied with a smug smile on his face.

"She must be one lucky lady." The man said and handed him the dress.

Lector handed the man behind the counter his credit card and waited until he gave it back.

"Thank you and have a wonderful day." Lector said with the normal tone of tease in his voice.

He then headed over to Gucci, where he found some astonishingly made black velvet pumps.

Then to his main destination, where he'd buy Clarice's biggest surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Barriers: Chapter 3**

Hannibal Lector stepped out of the old ford and onto the driveway of his new home that he had with his wife, Clarice. He had just gotten back from getting Clarice a few surprise presents to spoil her. One of them he knew she would adore.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open with his knee.

"Clarice, my dear, I'm back." Lector said loudly so that Clarice could hear him. No reply. He walked up to the upstairs bedroom and opened the door. He walked over to the bed. Where was Clarice?

He then noticed there was note on the pillow. It read:

'_Dear Hannibal, I have gone out to go shopping with my sister. She came as a surprise to pick me up. Thank the lord you weren't here. I don't know what I would've done. I'll be back in an hour or so. I love you to death my sweet Hannibal._

_With Love, _

_Clarice."_

Lector breathed in the smell of the note. It smelled just like her. He hugged the note and set it on the bedside table. Although he rushed home to see her, it was good that she was gone, because now he would have the opportunity to get everything ready. This was going to be an amazing night.

Lector walked into the entrance room of the house and picked up the bags he got while shopping. He brought them up to the bed room and laid the dress on the foot of the bed, as he had done the night they were wed. He sat the black pumps on the floor and walked to the kitchen to prepare the biggest surprise.

As he was setting the table with his fine silverware, he remembered to put the plane tickets to England in her cloth napkin, and he put a diamond ring in his pocket.

He began to cook dinner, bringing the meat out of the fridge. He loved how Clarice never questioned what he was cooking. Not that he'd ever serve her anything that she'd dislike- it's just her common courtesy that pleased him.

As he was finishing the final course he heard the key in the door. Lector quickly moved towards the door to greet her. He heard a second voice. He slowly backed into the kitchen, questioning what he should do.

The phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was Clarice's cell phone. He quickly picked it up.

"Clarice?"

"Hannibal, my sisters here. She's just going to be here a minute. Just please sit up stairs until she leaves, okay?"

"Anything for you my dear. Just watch my cake pretty please." Lector said.

Clarice giggled. "I will. Love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

Clarice opened the door as her sister climbed out of her car and walked up the driveway.

"Ooh, it smells delightful." Clarice's sister, Cassandra said.

"Sure does." Clarice said, taking a deep breath in. The smell of Lector's cooking made her smile.

"What is it?' Cassandra asked.

"Oh I put a cake in before we left. It's for the folks at the office." Clarice improvised. "And if you don't mind I have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Oh I didn't mean to bother. I'll be out before you know it. Just a quick soda and I'll be on my way." Cassandra said.

Cassandra headed over to the fridge and grabbed a coke. She turned around and saw tonight's multiple courses sitting on the island in the kitchen, along with the fancy silverware, which happened to be set up in Lector's meticulously neat way.

"_Goddammit, Hannibal!" _Clarice thought.

"Good lord Clarice, cooking for more than one?" Cassandra laughed.

Clarice rubbed the back of her neck and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh. I see what's going on here." Cassandra said.

"What? You do?" Clarice said with a slight tone of panic in her voice.

"Of course. You were trying to get me out because you have a date tonight!"

Clarice let the air exhale out of her chest and relaxed her body. She wasn't entirely wrong.

Lector, who was listening from the top of the stairs did the same.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to shove you out and be rude." Clarice said.

"Oh darling, don't you worry. I'll just take my coke to go and you go and make yourself look all pretty. I'll call you tomorrow evening to check up on you. Love you little sister."

Cassandra grabbed her coat and walked to the front door. The sisters hugged goodbye and she closed the door as quickly as her sister got out of the way.

"Hannibal."

"Yes, Clarice?" Hannibal said from the top of the stairs.

"Come down here." Clarice demanded.

Hannibal trotted down the stairs until he stood face to face with his wife. "What is it that's troubling you, Clarice? I hear a hint of anger in your voice. Are you somehow displeased with my actions?"

Clarice threw herself into Lectors arms.

"No. I missed you." Clarice whispered into his shoulder.

Lector gave her a little squeeze and said "I missed you too, my darling Clarice."

"Now." Lector said. "It's time for you to go get ready." He grinned in a way that made him seem as if he could never do any wrong.

Clarice smiled and kissed Lector on the cheek. She knew that there were things waiting for her upstairs, and she ran upstairs as quickly as a child would run downstairs on a Christmas morning.

She pushed open the door and saw the long, elegant, halter neck dress and black velvet pumps. She knew dinner was almost finished so she hurried to put her new clothing on.

Clarice sat looking at herself in the mirror as she wrapped her hair over a hair donut to make a tight bun. She looked beautiful. Lector was right. She should have more fun in her life- and thanks to him she was.

She walked out of her bedroom to the top step and saw Lector waiting for her to walk her down.

"Good evening, Clarice. You look lovely."

"Thank you."

Lector held out his hand and Clarice laid hers on top. He walked her down the stairs and guided her to the table. As any gentle man would, he pulled the chair out for her and pushed her back in to where she was comfortable. Lector then walked into the kitchen to get the first course, which was a delicious onion soup. For the main entrée he served Cepelinai with a side of oven-baked potato snaps.

While eating they discussed a variety of topics, from there day to how much they enjoyed each other's company, then to the deeper subjects. The entire time Lector never took his eyes off Clarice, and unlike how it would most people, it did not make Clarice feel the least bit uncomfortable. She enjoyed the attention, just as much as she enjoyed him, and Lector knew that.

"It seems as if you have forgotten your manners." Lector's eyes pointed to the neatly folded napkin in front of her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Clarice blushed. She unfolded the napkin and two small tickets fell onto the table.

"Lector, what are they?" Clarice asked.

"Well, you will never find out if you refuse to take a look at them."

Clarice picked up the tickets and smiled like a three year old who had been rewarded with candy.

"Hannibal. Are- are we moving?" Clarice's eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Pack your things Clarice. We leave next Thursday."

"I'm thrilled Hannibal, but I don't know if I can leave. What about my sister?"

"How much do you trust your sister, Clarice?"

"With my life, Lector."

"Does she feel the same about you?"

"Well I'd sure hope so."

"Yes or no, Clarice."

"Yes, I'd say so."

"Then tell her you're taking a new view at life. To open new doors, and find your way in this world. I know that you feel that it would be wrong, to lie to your last and closest member of kin, but I assure you, Clarice. It will not be deception."

"But what if she doesn't approve, or she suspects something?"

"If she trusts you as you say she does, than that should not be a problem. If anything, she could encourage you indulgence in a new life."

Clarice rubbed her arm and shook her head approvingly.

They brought the desert to the bedroom, which was a nice Napoleon torte. When they finished they sat the plates on Clarice's bedside table.

Lector and Clarice then laid together, holding each other.

"Clarice, my dear?"

"Yes, Hannibal?"

"I want to give you something that I should have given you yesterday."

"What is it?" Clarice asked.

Lector ran his hand down her face, saying nothing, except for what he was saying with his eyes.

"You didn't." Clarice said.

"I did." Lector said as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"My feelings for you are indescribable, Clarice." He said as he put the ring on her finger.

"But I will do all I can in hope that my message comes through."

Clarice put her hands on his face and pulled him to her, their lips meeting.

"Trust me. Its clear."

They started a passionate kiss, and over the night it accumulated to more.

**Note from the author! **

**Thank you guys so much or reading what I have so far. I will keep writing in hope that you will keep reading. If there are any suggestions to be made, please leave a review. Or if you just want to tell me what you thought I would really appreciate your input- M.L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Barriers chapter 4**

Clarice woke up wrapped in Dr. Hannibal Lectors arms. She looked at his face. Usually she woke to him already up, or watching her sleep. But now, he was sitting there, so peacefully sleeping. It's so hard to believe the things he's done and the things he's still capable of doing. He's such a sweet, lovable, cannibalistic, man. She liked to ignore the cannibalistic part, but it still sat in the back corner of her mind. She watched his steady breathing. Inhale… Exhale. Inhale… Exhale. She now saw why he liked watching her sleep so much. Watching somebody you love and care for dearly sleep is much different than watching your friend, or co-worker sleep. It's not as disturbing and unsettling. Inhale… Exhale. Inhale… Exhale.

She slipped out of Lectors arms very gently and walked to the closet to retrieve her robe very quietly.

"Clarice?"

'_Shit'. _Clarice thought.

"What are you doing awake this time of morning? Not trying to escape on me while I'm sleeping, I'm assuming?"

"Of course not Hannibal. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm ready."

"Yes, Clarice, my dear."

Lector closed his eyes and turned on his side towards the windows, with the dark crème colored curtains still closed. Clarice walked out and closed the bedroom door gently behind her. Lector opened his eyes and stared at the curtains. He wondered what she could possibly be doing. He hated curiosity. Lector enjoys teasing people with curiosity, it amuses him. Although, he does hate the taste of his own medicine from time to time.

Downstairs Clarice set up a bacon, eggs, and Eggo waffles breakfast. She knew she was so under Lectors class, but she knew he would love it just because she made it.

She walked into the washing room and opened the closet. Behind the laundry detergent and fabric softener there was a small bag, and in the small bad was an Audemars she had inherited from her father, who inherited it from his father. It was in a small, worn out, black velvet case, that she had wrapped with a big red bow.

She giddily trotted up the stairs to retrieve her beloved husband.

She saw him lying on his side, not facing her. She ran over to the bed and hopped on top of it to wake him up. She snuggled under the covers close to his back.

"Is it time for me to come out of my hole?" Lector teased.

"Yes. It's time."

Lector got out of his bed and put on his black pajamas. He and Clarice walked down to the stairs and into the kitchen, where two breakfast setups sat, with a bouquet of daisies in the middle to top it all off.

Lector and Clarice both sat down at the table and began eating.

"Waffles made from scratch, I suppose?"

"There Eggo."

"What in the devil is an 'EGGO'?" Lector said while laughing."

"A poor person waffle. Welcome to the middle class life, Dr. Lector." Clarice grinned.

"I must admit, they are not as foul as I presumed them to be." Lector teased.

"Oh, shut up, you big fluff bag." Clarice teased back.

Lector chuckled and continued to eat.

"Hey fluff bag, look in that bag in the chair beside you."

The watch was wrapped in an obscure amount of Walmart bags. Lector grinned and raised an eyebrow. There might as well been a sarcastic devil shouting "WHAT?" on his face.

He pulled the Walmart bags off one by one until he got to a small, worn out, black velvet box.

He looked at her with the same devious, yet questionable look he gave her before and opened the box.

"Clarice."

"Yes, Hannibal?"

"I am in love with this gift almost as much as I am in love with you- but I must ask. How did you afford such a thing?"

"It was my fathers, and before that my grandfather. You're the next man in the family, so it's yours now."

"Clarice, I adore you so. I will treasure this forever. But I must ask another question if it is okay with you."

"Yes. Go ahead."

"When will the spoilage of one another end? Will we forget all interests for one another and grow apart? What time will come when we no longer care to see each other happy and everything we have now seems like a distant memory? Fade like an old masterpiece in a basement, rotting, and the artist of the painting long forgotten. Will our love survive, Clarice? Or is this just a petty honeymoon phase of an intermediate school-like relationship? Tell me your thoughts. No dishonesty."

"No Lector. I'm here for the long run, and I wouldn't have my heart and soul in this relationship if I thought it would crumble into pieces. You're my life now, Lector. I've never been so dependent on somebody in my entire life. Honestly, it's kind of scary to think about, and much scarier to do. You know me better than anyone else in this world, and that makes me trust you. Something about us just connects. It makes sense, and being completely truthful, I don't think I could ever see myself with someone besides you after these past few days. I love you, Hannibal, and I really mean that."

"Thank you, Clarice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking Barriers: Chapter 5**

Clarice woke up in her bedroom wrapped in Lector's arms as the mornings past since they got married. He was once again, sound asleep in front of her. Was he letting her in? Trusting her? Had he ever been this way with anybody before?

Clarice ran her hand on Lectors cheek and felt the stubble. It had been a while since he shaved.

"Good morning, Clarice." Lector said with his eyes still closed.

"Tired?"

"Not in the slightest."

Lector opened his eyes abruptly and put his hand on top of Clarice's. His bright maroon eyes burning into Clarice's stunning baby blues. As she looked into his eyes she sat and wondered what color their children's eyes would be. She loved his maroon eyes. They were hypnotizing and a strange sort of beautiful.

"Are you ready to get started, Clarice?"

"Yes." Clarice told Lector as their hands intertwined.

~LATER THAT DAY~

Lector and Clarice were now on the plane to England in first class, and as usual Lector intended to spoil Clarice.

The flight attendant was walking down the aisle taking orders when he reached Lector and Clarice.

"Is there're anything I can get y'all?" The flight attendant said.

The flight attendant was a lack-minded fellow. He was wearing red flare corduroy pants and with white dress shirt that was tucked in behind a black belt. His red name tag read: Hi! My name is Lee!

"A bottle of your finest white wine. As well as a small steak for the lady. Rare. Light on the seasoning." Lector wrinkled his nose with a smile at Lee the flight attendant. Lee the flight attendant mimicked Lector, rolled his eyes, and walked off towards the back of the plane.

"Well then." Clarice said.

"People such as that should not be allowed in public services." Lector said.

"Lector, calm yourself." Clarice said. She kissed him on the cheek and put her hand on his knee.

~EVEN LATER THAT DAY~

As Clarice and Lector walked out of the airport with their obscene amount of luggage, Clarice has a sudden realization. She had no idea where they would stay. All of the hotels in London were absurdly expensive and as far as she knew, Lector hadn't planned a place for them to live.

Lector apparently saw the worry on her face and told her "Don't worry, Clarice. I have everything set up. You don't think I'd leave us without a home, do you?" Lector grinned.

Clarice's worry washed off her face when she felt Lectors hand intertwine into hers on top of the glove box.

When they arrived to the house it was out on the countryside on the edge of a large forest. It was a large Victorian house, built in the mid-1800s. It was green with bright white shutters on the windows. It looked like a warm and welcoming home. A home where she would want to raise children.

She was staring in awe at the house when Lector came up to her and wrapped his arm around Clarice. He looked at the house than back at her.

"Well, Clarice. What do you think?"

Clarice was speechless.

"Why don't we take a trip inside then? We can bring luggage in later." Lector lifted Clarice into his arms and carried her up the front steps onto the beautiful porch. He unlocked the door and Clarice pushed it open. They then closed the front door, and for a minute, Lector just stood there, with Clarice in his arms. He looked into her eyes with that burn that always seemed to come every time you had eye contact with him. Clarice put her hand on Lectors stubbly cheek. He carried her up the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom.

The light in the room was warm. Everything in the house was fully furnished and she loved it. Every speck of it. The room had been painted a warm, light yellow, to compliment the sun when it came shining in from the bay windows, which were usually covered with the lacy, white curtains that had been tied back. The bed had a large white metal bedpost made of metal tubes that curled into little swirls. Covering the bed was a black comforter, which was made of a warm, soft, cotton fabric.

Lector laid Clarice on the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. They spoke between kisses:

"Hannibal."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I think this is where I want my kids to be raised."

They both paused and Lector's eyes burned into hers.

"I am terribly concerned to say that I may not be able to promise that to you, Clarice."

Lector didn't blink once as she waited for Clarice to reply.

"But I can promise you that they can be conceived here." Lector said.

"That's good enough for me. As long as I always have a piece of you to keep with me."

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

"HANNIBAL!" Clarice screamed from the foot of the stairs.

Lector spun around the corner and Clarice ran down the staircase, throwing herself into his arms.

"It worked." Clarice told him.

Lector sat on the last stair and put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Hannibal?" Clarice sat with him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I believe I'm just in a small case of shock."

"It is kind of overwhelming to take in."

Lector chuckled and put his hand on her thigh.

"I am overjoyed Clarice, to have a little piece of me, in you."

Lector smiled and put a hand on her stomach. Clarice looked down at her stomach then back up into his maroon colored eyes which were sparkling with affection. Lector then pulled Clarice into a long embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking Barriers: Chapter 6**

It was about the 5th week of Clarice's pregnancy and she was going to the doctor to get her checkup. She drove to the sound of only the hum of the car and the voice of her mind. When she arrived at the medical clinic she sat in the waiting room and called Lector.

"Hello?"

"Hi hunn. I'm at the doctor's office. I should be called in any minute. "

"I do hope you remember to video tape the ultrasound. Since- I cannot be there for you."

"I will. Don't worry so much. I'd rather have you stay home and watch the video tape than you taking a chance coming with me and getting caught."

"I suppose it is for the best. " Lector said, sounding disappointed.

"Clarice Starling." Said a nurse who came out of the hallway.

"I got to go hunn. I love you to pieces."

"Same from me." Said Lector.

Clarice stood up and grabbed her purse. She followed the nurse into the doctor's office where the weighed her, measured her height, and asked her questions.

"The doctor will be with you in a few moments." Said the nurse.

"Thank you." Clarice said.

The nurse closed the door and Clarice was left by herself. She could hear the voices of the nurses and doctors talking outside the room. She looked around and saw posters with information about the health care center and pregnancy. She was quite surprised by some of the things she learned from the posters.

"Hi, my name is , you're Clarice Starling?" He held his hand out to shake hers.

'_Clarice LECTOR.'_ Clarice thought.

She accepted his handshake with a smile. "Yes."

"It says here you came for a check up on your pregnancy and that your five weeks in."

"As far as I know that's correct." Clarice said.

"Hi Dr., I have the ultrasound equipment." The Same nurse came in with the machine.

"Okay. First, let's hook up the heart beat for the baby." Dr. Codwell said.

"Dr., it doesn't seem to be working."

"Here let me see what seems to be the problem. Hm. This is odd."

"What is it?" asked Clarice

"I can't seem to find a heartbeat." Said Dr. Codwell.

"Is there something wrong? Is the baby okay?" There was a shrill edge in Clarice's voice that expressed her worry.

"I can't say right now. Let me do the ultrasound and see what we find."

The nurse put the ultrasound jelly on Clarice's stomach and began to work the machine. Dr. Codwell investigated the screen.

"Mrs. Starling, I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

"_Mrs. Lector!" Clarice said in her mind again._

"You've seem to have had a miscarriage. I must assure you that this is not your fault-"

"MISCARRIAGE? WHAT?" Clarice said as she began sobbing.

The nurse wrapped her arm around Clarice as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I could do to help. Is there anybody you'd like to call?"

"No, I think I'll just leave now." Clarice said over her crying.

Clarice quickly drove back to her and Lectors house. She walked up to the porch and slumped up against the front door. Clarice curled up and pulled her knees close to her. She couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheek.

Upstairs Lector looked out the window and saw Clarice's care in the driveway, but did not see Clarice.

He walked to the kitchen window and looked outside of it and saw Clarice wrapped up on the front porch. What on Earth was going on with that girl?

He walked out the back door and around the house.

"Clarice, my dear?"

Lector didn't hear anything but silence from her, except for the sound of her uneven breathing. Lector then walked up to Clarice and wrapped his arms around her curled up body. She released a little as Lector carried her inside of the house. He sat her on the couch and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Now Clarice, don't be difficult. Tell me what's wrong."

Clarice stuttered while she spoke. "O-our babee its- g-gone."

Lectors eyes widened. He suddenly realized what had happened. A tear fell from his cheek and he and Clarice lied in each other's arms eyes and cried.


End file.
